total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Final 4
Hey guys! It's Welly again. I've been gone for some time, and since we just had the AMAZING Finale of Total Drama Around the World. I was wondering which Final 4 was the best out of the three seasons we have had here. There is Season 1 where we had Cameron, Duncan, Sky, and Tyler made the Final 4. Then there is Season 2 where Cody, Duncan, Lindsay, and Scott made the Final 4, and then there is Season 3 where we had Amy, Anne Maria, Beth, and Geoff made the Final 4. In my opinion, I think Season 1's Final 4 was the best. I know that sounds biased due to me being Tyler and making the Final 4. Well I'm trying not to be, and I'm sorry if I do come off as biased. Th reason why I think Season 1's Final 4 was the best, is because it has the most developed and interesting Final 4 in my opinion. From challenge beast Cameron, Lover boy Duncan, friendly Sky, and betrayer Tyler. I think all four of these contestants deserved to make it this far. Cameron has proiven to be great at challenge, as shown in Relay Feelings Speed Fast, where he literally got every-single question right, and no one else did. He ultimately won the challenge for his team. He had great interactions with Sky and Tyler. Duncan had some great plots, mostly with Tyler, Sky, and Noah, which I really enjoyed. He wasn't really good at challenges, but he did win in Frozen Yogurty Up Brain Freeze. But was eliminated the following episode due to being bad at the challenge. Sky had some great interactions with most contestants. Cameron, Duncan, Scott, and Tyler really stood out to me. She had tonnes of alliances and was rather good at the challenges. In my opinion, she deserved to win, more then anyone else on the Season, EVEN TYLER! Tyler was the main villain of this season, as causing almost every elimination with his alliance. He got rid of his alliance Merge time, and had joined another alliance to ensure that he makes it far. Well his plan worked, until Cameron won the Final challenge and eliminated him from the game. I thought Tyler had great interactions with Cameron, Cody, Duncan, Sky and Noah. Tyler has shown that he knows how to play the game this season, even though it didn't quite work out the following season. Overall, I say that Season 1's Final 4 is the best Final 4 ever! This is a Discussion Blog, so I want to know which Final 4 was the best for you? And why it was? Each week I will do similar Blogs to this, and I will compare more stuff, from the best antagonist, to the best challenge. Make sure you comment which Final 2 is the best, and why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peace out Guys! SeasonOneFinalFour.png|Season 1 Final 4- Cameron, Duncan, Sky and Tyler. SeasonTwoFinalFour.png|Season 2 Final 4- Cody, Duncan, Lindsay and Scott. SeasonThreeFinalFour.png|Season 3 Final 4- Amy, Anne Maria, Beth and Geoff. Category:Blog posts